Don't Cry Just Yet
by Everlasting Flower
Summary: Ryou is light. Bakura is dark. Light needed dark. Dark needed light. What will happen when Bakura abuses Ryou and then disaapers. The other Yamis did the same thing too. Can they get their dark back, before the half becomes nothing.
1. Angels dance like sluts

* * *

This first chapter will make very little sense till later into it. IT WAS MEANT TO BE THAT WAY. Please forgive me for making it hard to read, but understand that this is only to serve as a hint to the rest of the fic. 

**Key**: All the centered text is song lyrics that I made up on the spot. The italic words are one set of lyrics and then the plain text set is the next set of lyrics (versus is another word for this, but I can't spell it) The bold text is in the se of lyrics, but is whispered/sorta faded.

**Disclaimer**: Despite current attempts to become president, take over the world, make all men slaves, and own all Anime and Manga I still don't own Yugioh. I also don't own any lyrics that seem awfully familiar.

* * *

Her face was as pale as the snow. She was lovely. Her body was thin and frail, but luring. Her hips shook with a practiced look. As if she shook her hips all the time, as if she was use to moving them in that way. You couldn't tell she was supposed to be pure the way she danced. I knew something wasn't right. How could an angel dance like a devil? How could the savior of hikari be so dark acting and look so light? She danced to the hip-hop and sang. Her voice rising to the heavens to tell them she wasn't coming.

"_I'll never go to heaven_

_I'll never die like you_

_I'll save the world again_

_Then run from hell_

_While all comes crashing down"_

I was shocked at her words. Something about them sounded true. Too true. I felt something shove me.

"Don't just stand there, Ryou. We need to find her. She's the only one who can help us," Yugi's voice was urgent. He couldn't stand how he felt right now. Hell, I couldn't either. Light needed dark. Dark needed light. To be balanced in light and dark was to be whole. If you missed one you were half. To be half was to allow fate to tear you apart. Yugi was falling apart faster then Malik or I due to this. He couldn't cope with it. I could cope with hell till it froze over, because to me life was hell. Always had been always will be, but to Yugi? He was as angelic as the real thing, as angelic as the savior that danced like a slut. At least, the savior was supposed to be an angel.

"Malik, what does she look like?"

"Will you believe me?"

"Of course I will. You told us this girl could help us. You said you had read something about the savior of the souls in one of your scriptures. And you said you saw it in Marik's mind once and that we would find her here. Why won't I trust you?" Malik flinched at the name of his yami. Yugi was so stupid to believe Malik. He wasn't one to trust. His yami had polluted him, just as mine had done to me. Yami had been too trusting too. He had handed Yugi that trait. He had helped make the baka even more of one.

"There."

"Where?"

"Over there," he pointed, "dancing like a slut." I could've sworn Yugi's jaw really hit the floor. I could feel disbelief radiate off him as hard as it could. It knocked into me and pounded hard. I had never seen Yugi in such a state. He stopped breathing and his voice squeaked as he tried to talk.

"That, that whore is the savior of souls." It was my turn for my jaw to drop. Yugi had said that? I was torn between laughing and going into shock. I smiled for the first time in awhile as laughter won out. It felt so damn good too. To laugh, I had forgotten how it could heal even the worst wounds, even if they would close for just a second.

"Ryou, hell really has frozen over hasn't it?" Malik asked me as he held his sides and broke into a fit of laughter. I collapsed into a chair as I laughed with him.

"Yup!"

"You think anyone will believe us if we told them what Yugi just said?"

"I think we would be taken away in straight jackets for even thinking such a thing." My sides were hurting from the laughter now. I calmed down enough to hear Malik say something that left me laughing all over again.

"Been there, done that, not so fun."

Yugi was standing there in front of us with an angry look, but Malik's words left him laughing too. Why couldn't life be like this all the time? Why couldn't Bakura just leave me alone and quit hurting me? I stopped laughing and starred at the ground. Why couldn't he? Why couldn't I just be allowed to live my life in peace? Was it asking too much? Was it selfish? I knew it wasn't, but did someone think it was. Did someone decide I wanted too much? They must've or I wouldn't have been in this predicament in the first place. I sighed and looked up to see Malik and Yugi looking at me worried.

"What?" Attitude dripped from voice. I was pissed off now. I was depressed again and it was all because my life had came to this. I didn't want them to know what I had gone though. I didn't want them to see how much pain I was in. I didn't want them to pity me. No, Bakura had given me that.

"Pity is for weaklings Ryou, don't you ever forget that." He hit me then, just to make sure I knew what he meant. Then he cursed and left the room. I lay there and cried myself to sleep. Bruises pulsing deep pain though my body. I slept very little that night, not that I ever got much sleep.

I shuddered at the flashback and Yugi gave me a concerned look.

"You sure you're fine Ryou?"

"Yeah, your paler then usual."

"I'm just fine. I'm just tried."

"You sure?" Malik had that odd look of concern that didn't fit him, too now. So I looked away and starred at the stage where the angel was.

"_Can't you tell_

_I'm hurtin' inside_

_I'm not who I used to be_

_Lost in a memory_

_Wanna go back again_

_Even if it means to feel pain again_

_Cuz this new pain isn't better_

_Tearin me apart_

_Won't you save me_

_Won't you?"_

Her singing drove me in deeper. It drove me to the edge and I stood up. I wasn't gonna stand for it. Bakura. I wasn't me without him. He was me and I him. I had to get him back. I couldn't go on pretending.

"Let's go."

"Huh?"

"You heard me let's get our yami's back, before we fall apart. I don't wanna pretend to have to get along okay." They looked at me weird again, but followed as we headed towards the angel.

"_Life's gonna fall apart again_

_Everything will go upside down_

_And go to the fire flames_

I won't leave you though

You just won't know how

To tell where I went

When you needed me

_And I may hate the new you_

_I'll blame myself_

_I'll cry for you_

_But you'll be happy_

And somehow someway

You'll go back

To the you I knew

To the you I need

So don't cry just yet

_I won't leave you though_

_You just won't know how_

_To tell where I went_

_When you needed me_

Light will find me

Darkness will find you

The balance will break up

I don't know if it will come back

But I promise to love you

_I won't leave you though_

_You just won't know how_

_To tell where I went_

_When you needed me_

Don't cry just yet

Don't give up just yet

I'm coming

Gonna save you

I'm coming

Don't cry

_**I'm coming**_

**_Don't cry_"**


	2. I love you, but you know

* * *

Alright, here's the next chapter. Plenty of pain and suggestive things going on. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or hydrogen peoxide.

Key

Hai- yes

Baka- idiot

/blah/- Ryou to Bakura (via mind link)

>Blah>- Bakura to Ryou (via mind link) (stupid editor won't let me double the / or the other arrow)

'blah'- thoughts that are said in mind

On to the fic...

* * *

Laughing with Malik and Yugi had got me thinking as we headed towards the slut/angel. I couldn't remember the last time I had had any happiness. I couldn't even remember far back enough to my childhood. Well, I could, but...pain, abuse, hate. It was all that it had been made of. Let me tell you of it, so you can understand. 

"Wanna come to the game shop with us Ryou-san," Yugi looked at me with those violet eyes of his? Those big bright pleading eyes that said, 'come with us Ryou-san. Don't go home alone to an empty house again. Why do you? Come with us and smile.' Those eyes hurt me so. They wanted to help me, but in the end they would hurt me.

"Can't. I...I have things I gotta do." I didn't really, but I couldn't sit here in our 11th grade class with two minutes to go and explain that if I went with them Bakura would be mad.

"You sure? We could do the homework after a game." I sighed as those giant eyes showed plead again. How did he do it? How did he make me feel guilty of a crime uncommitted? I wanted to go damnit. I wanted to hang with my friends and goof off and be a normal teen. But no, if I didn't come straight home everyday like he said I would be dead for sure. And not just dead, I'd be the one suffering for all eternity. No, going home with Yugi and gang was not a choice I had the liberty to make.

"Hai, Yug. Sorry, but I must decline." I turned away and grabbed my brown massagers bag then. Swinging over my shoulders I heard Bakura warn me.

>You best be coming straight home hikari. I except you home in five minutes.> I visibly gulped then. It took _fifteen _minutes to get home. I would have to run and avoid all and any bullies just to make it in ten. And he knew it took this long. I started to fume. He knew this and he was gonna get mad at me for something I couldn't control. Why did my life have to be like this? Why did I always ask myself questions like this? It just increased my pain. Sighing, I walked towards the door and waited for the bell to ring.

"RINGGGG," the bell rang its last breath for the day and I tried to leave the room. That is I tried to. People shoved me and pushed me back and I ended up the last one out as always. Even Yugi could make it out, but no one ever saw the lone white-haired kid get pushed outta the way. Sighing a zillionth time that day I walked outta the classroom and headed for the stairs. It wasn't that I didn't want to run to save my hide, but that I figured if I at least took my time getting outta the school I wouldn't have to face them, the bullies. I was outta luck already today as I stepped outside the front doors and met pain. My stomach turned inside out as the blow hit me squarely in place. I doubled over only to hear and feel the pain.

"Let's have some extra fun today guys." My hair felt like it was being ripped out which it was, as they dragged me by my hair. I knew teachers must have seen this, but they couldn't care less once we left the building and it wouldn't matter. I was pulled by my hair right off school grounds now and into an alley right next to the school. Whoever had my hair pulled my head up to look ahead and I almost cried as I saw the blade. A fine blade, so sharp you could see the sun glint off the edges. The owner of this object laughed as he saw the terror in my eyes.

"Ryou, you know what I love most about you?" I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the blade near me. I didn't want to know what he loved, because I didn't want him to love me at all.

"I love those silver locks of yours. I love that pale skin, just itching for some fine marks to cut the perfection of it. I would love to feel your blood run though my hands. Smell it, taste it. Let me have a little of that fine hair and blood." I couldn't help it. I started to shake. It was a violent jerky shake and someone yelled to hold me still.

It was smooth and somehow painless. At least at first, but when it hit my bone I screamed like mad. They sliced it into my right arm deeper while pushing a handkerchief into my mouth. I started to gag as tears sprang in my eyes and I couldn't see. The cut began to feel like flames. It was still on my bone and even onto the nerve tissue now. And suddenly I felt the knife move as screams came from somewhere. It didn't leave the cut, but instead tried to push itself to the right. My eyes rolled back as I felt the nerve scarped by the knife. I couldn't hear anymore. I felt whoever had been holding me let go and I fell towards the ground. The last thing I felt was my head having final contact with the cement, before darkness claimed me.

I woke to a world of pain. My eyes opened to blurring vision. I tried to sit-up, but someone pushed me back.

"Baka light. Don't move if you value your sanity." I choose to ignore him for once and I sat up. I regretted it in an instant. The room began to spin and the Hydrogen Peroxide cloth that was on my arm slide right into the large gaping wound. I screamed all over again as Bakura grabbed my shoulders to prevent me from moving my arms and pushed me back down on the light blue couch.

"I told you not to," Anger flashed in his eyes and he raised his hand. It came down neatly on my left cheek. This new pain wasn't even registered by me though. My eyes simply went blank as Bakura went back to dressing the wound as if nothing had happened.

"You know I have to feel your pain too. You're such a stupid weakling. Letting them walk all over you. One of these days they will kill you and then I won't be able to save you, because I'll be in just as much pain and unable to do anything." I shrived at those uncaring, cold words. If anyone had read them they wouldn't be able to hear the resentfulness behind them, the hate, the distaste. He didn't care if I died. It was that if I died he dies too. He would be furious then. Forever in Hell with the one I killed. I couldn't handle that.

"Stop shaking Ryou."

/I can't./

"What?" His voice was indifferent. All my ideas on him hating me and not caring about me were built on experience, but something about not having a hateful tone was worrying to me. Almost as care was in it.

"I...I...ca...cn't...sttt...sttooo..." I was having too much trouble talking and shaking so I changed to the mind link.

/I can't stop shaking. I'm really cold./

"Hell yeah your cold. It's hot as hell in here. You got the thermostat at 80 degrees in here."

/I'm cold though./ Bakura glared at me and put his hand on my forehead. He pulled away.

"Stand up."

/Huh?/

"Stand up so I can beat you senseless, before you get sick. You are such a baka. I told you to come straight home. Now, because you couldn't do that simple thing your gonna be bloody sick and I'll have to take of you." I feared the worse. It wasn't often that he started to use British slang like that. When he did it only meant one thing. Even if I hadn't been getting sick I wouldn't be going to school tomorrow.

I stood still. I waited silently for it to come and come it did. An uppercut to my chin first and then one to my left cheek. I didn't move. It would only make him madder. But, I trembled. Bakura grabbed my shirt collar and glared into my chocolate eyes.

>I hope you love pain.> I meet the wall then. I mean it when I said I meet it. My head left a dent an inch deep into the wall and my back arched as it slammed into the wooden border that lined halfway up the wall. I screamed so loud that yami not only came over and placed one foot on my ear as I laid on the floor now, but he stuck the other right into my mouth. It was a boot he wore and a mighty large one at that. It wouldn't fight all the way in and I stopped breathing. He squashed my right ear under his boot as he laughed. Tears fell onto the carpet as I desperately tried to gain air.

/Can't...breath...please...Bakura.../ It was too hard to think and try to gain that sainted air. Bakura must've realized he could kill me this way, because he moved his foot from my mouth and ear. My poor stomach though got to meet the boot. He kicked over and over, as I screamed and screamed. Then he knelt down and whispered in my ear.

"No chains tonight Ryou. I'll go easy on you for tonight. You're sick and need your rest." Those words had the most haunted mocking to them. They rang like devil bells in my head. He had gone fairly easy on me. At least easy as he had been lately. The beatings had gotten much worse lately and this had been the most pleasant in a month.

Pain began to pulse though my body and I moaned. I couldn't move. Blood flowed from the back of my head and my lips. Bakura knelt down and picked me up under the legs and back. He carried me back to the couch and took the first aid kit back out. Silently he worked on my wounds as tears fled down my face. I started to shake more violently as he patched up the cuts and then reached for a bottle of Advil.

"Sallow these." He didn't even offer me water and I didn't care. I gratefully swallowed the two pills. Then tried to stand up, even though the room got dizzy and I swayed from where I sat.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"I...I'm...try..ttryin...g..."

/I'm trying to go to bed./ He suddenly without warning picked me up again and carried me to my room. I looked up in shock. I wasn't expecting him to try and help me get to bed. He laid me down on my bed and pulled my nightclothes out of my dresser and walked over to my bed. He grabbed my shirt and started to pull it off.

/What are you doing?/ I pulled away.

>I'm trying to put some clean clothes on you, baka.>

/Oh, I can do that./

>Yeah, just like you can walk and sit-up.> He pulled my shirt the rest of the way off and pulled the other one over my head. I wasn't all that embarrassed though. I mean we had the same bodies so what did it matter if he was seeing me without a shirt on.I hadn't been paying attention and suddenly I felt my jeans being slide down.

/Bloody hell, I can do that./

>You sure you can handle that weakling.> He backed away though, but he didn't leave. He just watched and I knew I was going to have to finish changing with him watching whatever I liked it or not. So I did just that and then lay down on my bed and pulled my covers over. It was so cold, I swear.

>Sleep light. You will need it.> He moved over to his own bed then. It was right across from mine. He didn't even bother with blankets till late November and it being only mid November his blanket lay off to the side of the bed. I closed my eyes and let myself muse about how tried and sick I felt.

I soon fell asleep, but not before I heard those fateful last words I would ever hear from him that night.

"I love you my little Ryou. Sorry and goodnight."


	3. In the morning light

**

* * *

**

**The Manga Jingle**

_Loves Kenshin, this one does_

_Has volume 7 and 8_

_I've got a thing for Bleach too_

_Who now lives in my bookshelf_

Guess I should stick to other forms of writing? Anyway I just got back my ASVAB test and it matched me right with the job I always wanted, but it said I'd be a good writer as well, expect I didn't have a high enough MC. That doesn't matter though, because I'm in this for fun.

I would like to thank my very sweet reviewers. It's actually suggested you read my review answers, because parts of the story can appear in them.

**Tsuki-chan** – Thank you so much! I worked really hard on this and I hope to keep making it better.

**Saffron-Starlight**- I know the first chapter makes little sense (except to me), but it was the way I wanted it. I wanted it to give a sense of mystery and give you a bit of a hint to the plot. For the most part though that shouldn't have made much sense at all and only serve to give you a hint of what's to come.

**Disclaimer:** wanna own, can't own, so don't own

**Key:** _italic_ text will be flashbacks/dreams. Basically if Ryou is asleep and then falls back asleep it's a dream. Song lyrics will be in bold this time. I'm doing this to help lessen confusion.

On with fic...

* * *

_I grabbed the sheets and screamed. I felt the chains hit my back with more and more pressure. I wanted to crawl outta my skin and run, but skin is funny that way. You can't escape. You can't hide from pain with skin coating your body. Then the chain hit my neck and I passed out as indescribable pain ran down my spine._

I woke in the middle of the night shriving. It was so cold. I curled up tighter in attempt to warm up.

"Cough." Oh no, if I woke Bakura up... I shifted and looked over. His blankets were bunched up, but I couldn't see him. I sighed, figuring he was asleep and rolled over to sleep again. I never even thought about how he didn't use blankets yet. It never even crossed my mind that he wasn't there.

_The tears were dried up now. It left an odd feeling on my skin. It tightened and when I tried to blink caused more to come. Oh, I just can't take it. I just wanted to hide forever in a dark hole and cry. But then a thought dawned on me. I would feel better soon. How soon was a question that was best left unanswered, but somehow I would feel better and laugh again. That is if he ever stopped hitting me._

I woke feeling even worse then I had before. I moaned as I felt nausea take over. I stumbled outta bed, well more like fell and tried to make my way to the bathroom. But as I tried to stand I fell and hit some bruises. I tried to stifle back tears, but it was useless and my vision clouded over with a watery tint. Tears fell harder as I remembered why I was in this predicament. Bakura beat me, bullies tried to kill me, no one noticed me, my father was never home, I had friends I could never see, was failing in school, couldn't recognize who I was anymore, and I was sick because of a knife cut.

"Why? Why must I hurt?" I repeated this over and over as I curled up on the floor. Tears drifted down my face in rivers.

"Because you bring it on yourself." I felt arms wrap around me and pull me against their chest. It was warm, despite the cold that was slowly increasing around me.

>Your skin is very cold.> Bakura had his face nuzzled into my hair. His cheek rested on the crown of my head. It was very pleasing to just sit there and cry with Bakura holding onto me.

_"Shut up! Don't you dare try to hit me ever again," it was the first time I had ever tried to resist. It hadn't felt good at all. It felt like I had just cut myself wide open with a knife. I had hurt him. I didn't want to hurt anyone ever._

I shook. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but right now as I cried anger was building up. The tears began to stop and I looked up. Bakura seemed to tense up as he saw my eyes. They were cold, filled with pain and hurt. With hate, they held all the hate I had held onto for a long time. I wanted to hurt him. He was the problem. My mind started to flash red. I lashed an arm out at him and he staggered back watching me. I curled back up and cried. Now insanity was taking over. It would just be a matter of time, before I would hide deeper in my hole. Before I would probably start to cut and then try to end it. Wasn't such a bad idea if only I didn't want to end it. I just wanted to curl up in a dark hole and hide. I wanted to stay there and cry till I couldn't cry anymore.

_>You don't need school.> I tried to listen to the teacher talk._

_>You shouldn't listen to the mortal. She doesn't know a thing. It won't matter once I have the millennium items. I'll have the world and nothing you learned here will matter.> Yeah right. I'd be dead by then. I tried to ignore the voice in my head and focus, but it was useless. Bakura hadn't let me listen to a teacher in awhile, it was why I was failing school._

Bakura leaned next to me again. He looked at me and then stood up. He left the room and came back with two tissue boxes and some cold medicine. He poured the medicine. Then, he lifted my chin up. I looked at him with a blank look. Why was he doing this. Did he know that I was starting to have trouble breathing from all the crying and that I could choke on the lack of air. Must've been.

>Why do you think I only want you alive?> I was then forced to open my mouth with his fingers and he placed the medicine in my mouth. I disliked the taste it left in my mouth as I finished it off. I grabbed a tissue box outta his hands and opened it. I took a tissue and stuffed it in feverishly to smother the taste. I heard a laugh from my side where Bakura knelled next to me. He took a tissue and wiped my cheeks.

>You need to get to the bathroom, don't you?> He could feel the nausea taking over again and I nodded. He lifted me under my knees and back and carried me away. This puzzled me. I thought he would've cared less about what I needed.

>I want you to stop thinking like this.> He said it in such a demanding voice it shocked me. He was really mad at me now and I began to shake. That didn't help the nausea at all and I started to feel it come up. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor in the hallway united with my dinner once again, if you could call the one granola bar dinner. So I started to cough up blood. A hand came onto my back and held me in place as I trembled. I finished and found the mess to be in my hair and on my clothes. I felt like I was gonna be sick again, but there was nothing left to give.

"You need a bath now." Bakura was musing to himself. So he picked me back up and dropped me in the bathtub. Next thing I knew he was stripping me once again. I tried to wiggle free of his grasp, but he stopped me.

"I'll leave your boxers on. How's that?" I stopped moving as a pounding headache began. I realized moving wasn't such a good idea.

He started up the water. It was burning hot and I screamed when it first hit me.

"Not so hot. Please." My voice holding the same overly polite tone it always had. The same tone I used to try and trick people into thinking I was okay. He didn't say anything, but he turned the dial down ten degrees. The still boiling hot water washed over me in the lightly pink tub. It was smoothing on my bruises, but stung my cuts and I gave out a whimper.

"Stop your crying, it's just hot water." I shook as I heard this. I was on the verge of tears again. I was gonna have to hold them back. Otherwise I would make Bakura mad. This only made me wanna cry more.

He started to take a sponge and gently swipe it over my skin. It had a caressing affect on me and I felt myself melt. I leaned back and grimaced as pain swept over me from movement. Bakura watched me intently as if I would fall apart.

"Cough" I went into a rage of coughs. My chest racked with pain and I began to spit up yet more blood.

"Ryou...?" Bakura stopped rubbing the soap on and cupped his hand under my mouth. He caught the blood and then stood up, rinse the blood off in the sink, and came back. I had gone limp from pain. I couldn't hold my head up and I felt Bakura grab hold of my underarms and pull me up.

"Ryou, you need to get a hold of yourself. Get it together and stop being a weakling." He let me go and I slid downwards again. I didn't have any strength left to use and another onslaught of coughs came. They were worse and Bakura cursed as he climbed into the tub to sit behind me.

"Your gonna fucking drown." He sounded so pissed off that I started to tremble again. This sent off a chain reaction though my body. I got really cold despite the hot water. Then, I was sweating while still cold. I got hot all the sudden and cold again. My body went into havoc and every part of me began to scream in pain.

"This isn't just a cold is it?" Bakura was pondering to no one.

I cried out in pain and frustration at not being strong enough to avoid this. I started to scream widely and thrash about. Water splashed all over as Bakura pinned my arms down by hugging me from the back.

"Stop hikari. Stop it now." My mind went into a blind white space. My body stopped and so did my heart.

"Ryou?" Bakura's voice had that weird neutral sound again. The one that was indifferent, yet seemed caring.

/Bakura,/ I wasn't moving, my pulse was almost nonexistent, /May I go back to sleep?/

>Anything you want light.>

/Thank you..../

_He was looking down at me. He smiled and placed a kiss on my head and whispered into my hair_

_"I love you sweet Ryou." He gently rubbed a sponge though my hair and over the rest of my skin._

_"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't stop myself." He lifted my shaking form out of the water and wrapped me in a soft, fluffy, green towel. Bakura hugged my still form._

_"I'll never let you go, so just stop thinking I hate you. You have no idea how much I love you." My body wasn't shaking anymore. I looked at peace. Bakura smiled even more and leaned down and kissed my forehead. Then he started to sing._

_"**Good night, sleep tight,   
Don't Let the Bedbugs Bite**_

_**Wake up bright   
In the morning light   
To do what's right   
With all your might."**_


	4. Choking tears

Dang, it's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry, but writers block is really hard to work around you know.

Real sorry, but I had to tear down the chapter 4 I posted and rewrite it. I just didn't like it. For anyone who read it, beware that what happened in that chapter doesn't relate to this chapter. In other words, forget what happened in the old chapter four and pretend it never happened. Because in this story it never did.

**Saffron-Starlight- **thanks, that was just what I was shooting for.

**Disclaimer:** They make us post a disclaimer just to remind us of how unfair it is that we don't own this stuff.

**Key:** first set of italics is a dream, the rest are flashbacks.

On with the Fic…

* * *

_A lone figure left the darken house in the dead of night. It had white locks with chocolate orbs that were stained. What they were stained with you couldn't tell, but the stains were there. It left quickly and quietly never looking back. It had no time to. Nor did it want to think about what it was doing. It stepped onto the street and paid no heed to the speeding cars coming down the black road…_

Light flooded my eyes as they opened.

I woke to find myself in a bed. But it wasn't my bed. No, it was a white bed with white sheets in a white room. Something was stuck in my arm. I looked down and realized it was an IV. I was in the hospital. But, how…?

Soft dripping could be heard to my side. It was raining. Pounding into the soft grass and choking it.

Just how I feel.

_He grabbed my neck and shook my frail body. Screaming, I felt like all was finally lost. Bakura would kill me this way. I felt so lost…_

So lost.

"_What the hell are you crying for weakling?" He sneered and tightened his grip. Despite my desperate try not to, the tears fell._

Falling.

_I couldn't remember why he was mad at me this time. What was it I had done? All the while, I felt my lungs begin to collapse. _

It's easy to fall apart in this world. Especially when you're mortal.

_Bakura sensed that my body couldn't take it. He let go slightly, only enough to give me air. Only for a moment. _

How fast can you fall? How fast can you forget?

"_Is that better little light? So fragile, should I treat you like glass?" He smiled that awful smile, "I think glass is good for only two things. To drink from and to break." I shuddered. _

Knowing what's coming is a horrible thing.

_I was thrown carelessly across the room. Still gasping for breath I landed on a table. It bit into my stomach and I fell, doubling over. Chains whipped out towards my back. All I could hear was the laughing…"_

The tears fell. They joined the rainin a quest to drown the world. Drowning in my own world, how pathetic was I. Bakura would be so disappointed. 'Your weaker then I thought,' he would mock. But, he had been so nice that night. When I felt so sick and he had carried me, bandaged my wounds, held me up to keep from drowning. Was he only trying to keep me alive or…?

"So your finally awake Bakura-san?" I looked up and noticed a young man with dark brown hair standing in the doorway. He had one of those pure white doctor coats on and a soda in one hand. I was snapped back to reality.

"You have a lot of people worried kiddo." He walked over and put the soda down on the table next to my bed. I gave him a questioning look.

"You've been in a coma for two weeks kid." I felt ever fiber in my being stop at those words. What the hell had happened? What had Bakura done this time?

"Wh…what?" I felt dizzy and thought maybe I was delirious. I was in pretty bad shape mentally already. It wouldn't have been so bad. To be delirious, I mean. Then maybe I wouldn't be so aware of the pain. Slowly drifting into a disturbed state of psychotic rage. Damn tears, they always betray you.

"Kid…?" I had already been crying when he had walked in. Now it just looked even worse then before. I bet he wanted to know why.

"I…I'm okay." He looked doubtful. I was totally aware of this and did my best to stop my tears. It's hard though, when you're dying inside.

"Well… I guess you'd like to know your condition, huh? Most doctors don't even tell their patients when it's this bad…"

I didn't even have to look at my body to tell it looked bad. I could feel every inch of me vibrate with shock and trauma. I could fell the pain tear my body to shreds.

"You were admitted two weeks ago from today. You've been in a coma until just now. Um, let's see…you were suffering from extreme internal bleeding in your stomach, head, and esophagus. The internal bleeding in your head, right above your left ear and the cut in the back of your head combined caused a minor concussion. Took quite some time to scrub the blood outta your hair, too. You were suffering from a severe cold, which must've resulted from a knife cut on your right arm, which was infected too. Your lips were cut up pretty bad and there are bruises all over your body that was various ages. You were on a respirator for a week, because your lungs needed to heal from the coughing up of blood. Kid, you were paler then a vampire when you came in. We had to give you blood and are hoping that pale is your natural color, because you haven't improved much on the color front." He took a deep breath and looked at me. Something was wrong. Those problems all resulted from things that happened before my cold. What had happened to land me in a coma?

"So?" I looked up at him.

He bit his lip and looked down. Shit, it must've been bad, real bad. Whatever it was that happened.

"You were found laying in a pool of your own blood near the front door." The doctor's voice was shaky. "You were literally drowning in it. Broken glass and objects were all over the house. Blood was splatter over the walls nearby. Bloody hand and foot prints lined the hallway from the kitchen to were you laid. They found bloody knifes and chains in the kitchen, soaked in your blood." It sounded like a horror flick. One I would never want to see. The doctor's joking tone had gone grave, his face paling in the florescent lighting of the hospital room.

"The police dusted to try and found out who attacked you, but only found your prints." Those words hit so hard it was scary. That meant it could've only been Bakura.

"Your friends found you. They said they hadn't heard from you in a week and were worried. So they came to see if you were home, but no one answered the door. The blonde one saw a bit of blood on the window and broke the door down in panic. Your father has been contacted and will be flying in next week."

It was too much information flooding me at once. It was just too much. I felt like I was drowning again. I must've looked like I was going to pass out.

"Kid? Hey, Kid you okay?"

I felt darkness claiming me.

But, deep down I knew something.

'"_Do you think I want to kill you?" His smile was unnerving and alarming. I didn't want to answer while he held those chains over my back. There were deep cuts that came close to the bone in my back. So deep, so cold. _

"_If I kill you do you know what happens?" He didn't wait for a answer._

"_I die with you, you worthless piece of shit. And if I die with you…" My god his smile could scare the devil._

"_I'll torture you for every goddamn minute we spend in Hell together." He laughed with such an evilness and darkness I felt it swallowing me. _

Bakura could have never done this. He had told me that a long time ago. When he choked me, threw me, and slashed me with chains. I wasn't allowed to die. He wouldn't almost kill me.

No, someone else…

Had tried to kill me.

/Bakura. /

/Bakura…/

I passed out.


	5. Soul Slipping

I never actually thought I would come and work on this again. But I was rereading it and now I'm dying to know how it ends.

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh...haven't even watched it in years

* * *

As he laid his little light back into it's bed, Bakura feared the worst.

_I'm killing him..._

_I can't stop hurting him..._

_I love him..._

The last thought ran round his head in circles and made him feel that feeling he hated. Love.

It was a nasty feeling, nastier then being nice. And yet here Bakura, the second meanest yami was feeling it. What the hell was wrong with him?

How did I become so attached? 

Bakura got into his bed and turned to stare at his light. He pondered if maybe he had pushed too much darkness into light and now light was pushing back and into him.

_Maybe I just think too much. _

He laughed and closed his eyes.

Next thing he knew he heard the doorbell.

* * *

Ryou didn't open his eyes the next day or the one after that.

He didn't do anything at all until three days later.

That's when he woke to find himself alone, in a big house.

And he couldn't breath.

/Bakura/

I was choking to death on my own vomit and damn it if I couldn't taste it.

/Bakura/

Silence...

/Bakura/

Panic filled in the silence and I became terrified. Pushing myself up with what little strength I had, I leaned over the bed and left a mess on the floor. Not pretty, but it's the truth.

As soon as I had that out of the way, I leaned back into my bed. I hurted so much and just wanted to sleep some more.

But where was Bakura and why wasn't he answering?

* * *

Looking back to after going to bed the night the bullies got me, that is all I can remember. Just waking up that one time. I sense something more happened, before and after I woke up. Yet, it was lost to me.

Well, I knew someone had apparently come after me, but why? Since Bakura forbids me from doing much of anything I don't get the chance to upset many people. Not that I would want to.

Police came and went, my father showed up and left just as quickly.

He was too busy to care, as long as I wasn't dead. I understood, even if it meant being alone now. At least with Bakura I wasn't alone. Now I didn't know where he was and I couldn't ask my friends. They wouldn't allow me visitors.

I was alone in a white room, with white walls, and a needle that was giving me life.

Because I wouldn't eat, which I couldn't explain when asked. I was starving and began to wonder if Bakura wasn't eating either. Maybe he couldn't and in result I couldn't.

I really wanted to see Yugi and Malik. They or their Yami's might be able to help me. Instead I was confined and I felt something in me start slipping.

Slipping...my soul was slipping away.


End file.
